It Doesn't Have to End This Way
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: Clare tries to end her life. That's right. Suicide. How will everyone think of her actions?
1. The Suicide Plan

Today was prom night. A perfect time for Clare's plan.

Clare would go to the girls' bathroom, but it was full. And she tried to sneak in the boys bathroom but she knew it was full too. See then spotted a water fountain that was next to the girls' bathroom and across from the boys'. She knew that this would be a bad setting for her plan to take action because people might see her do it. But she knew that all the students do is talk and talk in the bathrooms and don't come out until the special events are over.

She saw a med-sized mirror on the wall that was above from the fountain. She saw how gorgeous she looked. With her short curly auburn hair and ocean-blue eyes and pale skin. She was also wearing this beautiful long white dress with a matching scarf around her neck. She looked like what she also looked like in a person's eyes. . . . . . . .an angel. But she saw her one emotion that she knew she was wearing on her face right now. . .sadness.

What is keeping her this way? Life. You may think that her life seems perfect in your point of view and that she seems happy with her life. . .but in reality, she is broken down inside. Melancholy and depression filled her heart. What are the reasons she is feeling this why? Well. . .

The first reason being; Asher. The perverted jerk who got her fired from her job, her passion. To be a famous journalist. . .but he took that away from her. He sexually harassed her and lied to the corporation. Saying that she was the one who jumped right at him! Her only dream since she was a little girl. . .gone.

Second reason would be Dallas and his idiotic Ice Hound team. She remembered how Luke Baker pressured her to try a beer, which she declined at first. But the whole Asher secret taking over her body, she decided to drink with Dallas. And how he KISSED her! He even spread rumors about her! Well. . .she can't help but saw it coming. She got them off the ice and in detention for 3 weeks. But he has taken this too far.

Third reason; she felt. . .lonely. Her best friend in the whole wide world, Alli, would always hang out with her. But then Jenna came in the picture. But Jenna did become Clare's other best friend, but then Becky came. Adam is her best friend too but he would always go to band practiced. Sure she has Katie, but she is dating and spending more time with her stepbrother, Jake. And her father and mother got divorced. Sure that was a long time ago but the memory still haunts her. How her mother married someone else. How her father cheated of her in the first place with a woman younger than him and got her pregnant. How her father use to physically abuse her and her mother. How her father barely talks to her. How she hears her mother cry at night. This. . .was too much for her.

And the last reason that felt like a knife digging through her lonely heart; the love of her life, Eli Goldsworthy. She couldn't put a finger on it, but he has been avoiding her a lot lately. He would never give her a peck on the cheek or hold her or tell her he loves her. That used to be him. Where did he go?

But, Clare decided to put an end through this. But. . .she has to send out a message first.

Yeah. . .a message would get their attention. A least she'll leave the school with her final words before she goes.

This was the night. . .that she has to go. And not out of the school.

...

Out of her life. All of their lives. And out of this world.


	2. I Guess This Is the End

Clare went inside the glass booth where Sav and Holly J do the announcements on air. She was holding a vile full of Oxycodone and a bottle of water she just filled from the water fountain she was just previously at. She found the camera and turned it on. She knew that the TV screen would automatically turn on in the gymnasium. Where everyone would see her on the big screen and listen to what she was going to say.

Clare gulped. She was prepared for this night. She has been planning it for weeks. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Somehow, this was the right thing to do. This was her only way out of this dilemma.

Nobody loves her. Alli? Well, yeah. Darcy? Of course. Jake? He's a brother, of course he does. But somehow, there wasn't enough love in this world. Her mother and step-dad barely talk to her anymore, Eli gives her the cold shoulder for God knows what, and her friends don't talk to her that much.

Clare inhaled deeply. Then clicked the button. Now it was on air.

She has to end things.

At the gym, every student, teacher, and the principal was dressed. This was prom after all. They then turned their heads to the screen. They saw Clare Diana Edwards. The smartest student in this school. The fabulous writer. She was known for a lot of things in Degrassi.

"Hey," Clare said as everyone turned their attention to the screen,"My name is Clare Edwards."

Most of them were confused. Especially the principal. What is she doing?

"Most of you probably now me. Ms. Saint Clare. Straight A student. The Christian girl. . .sure I'm those things you'd expect of me," Clare said and paused to let a few tears come out,"but one thing you don't know about me is. . .that I'm not all that perfect."

They all raised an eyebrow. Confused of her emotions and actions. And wondering why is she in the announcement booth, all alone in one of the halls when she should be at prom right now. Having the time of her life.

"I'm not perfect because. . .well. . .you all think that I'm this happy girl. But. . .I'm not. . ."

She stared at the screen for a long time without saying a word. She inhaled again and continued,"And most of you. . .hate or dislike me for some reason."

She started to bawl,"But I don't know why everybody hates me!"

Some of the students felt bad for the girl on the announcement right now. Especially her friends. Which would be Adam, Alli, Connor, Wesley, Dave, K.C., Jenna, Katie, Becky, and a few more. Even her boyfriend, Eli, was confused and felt guilty. He didn't know why, but he just does. The room fell silent as Clare continued.

"But. . ." She wiped a few tears away,"I guess I hate me too. . .no one ever loved me. . ."

Puzzlement and guilt spread all around the gymnasium. Of course her friends and Eli loved her. But. . .they never shown it to her.

"I was. . .sexually harass by my boss," She confessed and the students, teachers, and Mr. Simpson gasped. Eli was angry and so was Jake. They clenched their fists.

"And the Ice Hounds thought that it would be 'fun' to torment me. I can't even show my face at the school sometimes. I've been bullied all the time. . .the guys I dated never loved me back. . .and my friends have been ignoring me. . .and I know a lot of you hate me. . ."

"That's not true," a dew students whispered to themselves.

She paused for what seemed like eternity. She then let out her last words,". . .but don't worry. . .because after you finished seeing this message. . .I'll be. . .gone. ."

All of them gasped. Mr. Simpson told the teachers to call 911. But they saw her pale face all puffy and wet from crying.

". . .so. . .this is the end of me. . .goodbye Degrassi. . .I love you so much. . ." With that, Clare turned it off.

Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE ran out to go to the hall. They soon found Clare. She opened the vile and wrapped her lips around the circle and let to pills fall in her mouth.

Eli was first to run. To try to stop her. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Alli, Adam, Jenna and all her friends went first. They banged on the glass but it wouldn't budge.

"CLARE STOP!" Clare heard those words over and over again. But she ignore it. She then drank half the bottle of water. She didn't finish the rest because she then dropped the bottle. . .then collapsed on the ground.

Hard. With her head hitting the ground. She was soon starting to black out.

But before she could, she heard glass breaking. Police sirens. And then saw the emerald-green eyes she new all too well.

She then saw pitched black.

Nothing.

* * *

**Wow. . .poor Clare. Will Clare be alive or. . .dead?**

**Review. . .**


End file.
